Post mountable rotary exercise devices are available to enable rotary pedaling for hand, foot and leg muscle rehabilitation. One particular such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 10,272,287, issued 30 Apr. 2019, which teaches the use of bicycle pedals for foot operation of the disclosed rotary apparatus. The present invention has primary use on this kind of stationary device and has potential secondary uses for mobility on a bicycle.
Pedal platforms of various designs have been proposed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 9,003,921, issued 14 Apr. 2015, which discloses circumferential plates in roughly the same shape as a typical bicycle pedal. The circumferential plates bolt to the top and bottom of the bicycle pedal to toughen the pedal against ground impacts.
A slip-on platform that holds a shoe within an instep strap is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,933, issued 29 Nov. 2011, which discloses an ergonomic bicycle pedal with removable platform. This pedal platform enables a person to slip into an instep strap held by the pedal platform. The pedal platform underside has a front hook and a rear hook to engage with the pedal.
A foot-size pedaling platform with a heel cup is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,003, issued 4 May 2005. This patent teaches a pedal assembly for a stationary bicycle having a foot receiving platform with an axle aligned with the heel of the user's foot when positioned on the platform. Hook and loop fasteners attached to the bottom of the shoe and the top of the pedaling platform hold the shoe in place.